vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jackson Kenner
Jackson, sometimes called Jack, is a major recurring character in the first and second season of The Originals. He is a werewolf, alpha and member of the Crescent Clan. Jackson is the best friend of Oliver and loves him like a brother. Hailing from a family of royalty, he also seeks to unite all the werewolf clans. In Season Two, Jackson works closely with Hayley Marshall, in effort to stop Esther Mikaelson, Finn Mikaelson and unite all of the werewolf clans. In The Brothers That Care Forgot, Jackson and Hayley give a speech to the werewolves and he marries her for the good of the packs. Jackson is a member of an unknown Royal Family of Werewolves, that once lived in The French Quarter of New Orleans. History Jackson is a member of one of two royal families within the Crescent Wolf Clan. Out of a desire to bridge the gap that had formed between the pack, his parents, and the heads of the other royal family; the Labonairs, decided to put their children in an arranged marriage. Thus Jackson was betrothed to Hayley, then known as Andrea. However, the vampires soon struck against them, killing many, and convincing a witch to put a curse on them which trapped the surviving Crescents in their wolf forms at all times, aside from the night of the full moon, when they were briefly able to transform back into humans. It is unknown at what age Jackson triggered his werewolf curse, or how long he was forced to stay in wolf form before the curse was broken. Throughout The Originals Series |-|Season One= |-|Season Two= Jackson was briefly mentioned in Alive and Kicking. Oliver mentions becoming the Alpha of the crescent wolves since Jackson is gone. Jackson returns in The Wheel Inside the Wheel. He is in the woods with another werewolf named Ansel when Hayley finds him. Jackson tells her how the Guerrera werewolves offered him a moonlight ring and that when he said no, the wolves took him into the woods and left him for dead. He also tells her that he's heard of everything that has happened since he left and that he drifted until he met Ansel who has been teaching him "the old ways, tradition, and what it means to be a wolf". She tells Jackson that the wolves need an Alpha and so does Oliver because the witches have him but Jackson declines, so Hayley leaves. He is later seen again in the woods with Oliver and Hayley. Oliver tells him that he needs to be the Alpha again. Jackson holds Oliver in his arms as he dies. In Chasing the Devil’s Tail, he is in The Bayou giving Oliver what is known as a Vikings or Norse funeral. It's the next day and Jackson is still in the bayou mourning Oliver's death when he's interrupted by Hayley. She tells him that they need him to be the alpha again because of the war. Later, Jackson arrives St. Anne's Church just in time to shoot Finn with arrows and save Hayley's life. Hayley ask him how did he find her, he tells her that he spent a lot of the time tracking her as a wolf, so he tells her to call it animal instincts. In The Brothers That Care Forgot, Jackson and Hayley tell Aiden to set up a meeting between all of the wolves then he walks off and tells Hayley how he wrote down everything that Ansel every told him, he tells her that he's been reading it in order to figure out a way to reunite the wolves but he couldn't find anything useful. Afterwards he is chopping wood when Hayley approaches him and ask him why did he lie to her about something he wrote in his journal. He tells her that the Alphas of each bloodline would be married by a witch thus evolving the werewolf species, so Hayley offers that they get married, so that the wolves would inherit her ability to turn at will but he tells her it won't work because it has to be a real marriage. Later, he is at St. Anne's Church and he tells them that they are a pack no matter what. He and Hayley then tell them that they could all be free of turning on a full moon, after the pack leaves Jackson and Hayley are sitting in the church talking and he then ask her to marry him to which she accepts. In Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire, Jackson is at the compound, then Hayley approaches him and they talk about their upcoming wedding. Then he realizes the reason that Hayley invited him to the compound, she arranged a meeting between all the Vampires and Werewolves, so that they can form an alliance against the Witches. Vincent arrives and tells them that an alliance won't work and then he uses a spell to lock them in the compound. Hayley tells Jackson that she hooked up with Elijah, he gets angry and leaves the room. He also breaks up a fight between a wolf and a vamp, afterwards Jackson and the other wolves are able to escape the compound. Later he is in The Bayou with Hayley, he tells her that he should've never excepted the Moonlight Rings from Klaus, he promises her that he will help save the pack. Then he pulls out a rings and tells her that he wants to marry her and then he puts it on her finger. In "Brotherhood of the Damned, he is in The Bayou with Hayley and Aiden, they are getting rid of the Moonlight Rings. Aiden starts to worry about him and the other wolves because they'll have to turn on full moons now without the rings, so Jackson tells him that the wedding is in 10 days. Then he tells Aiden to make the other wolves aware of the wedding and that whoever shows up will have free control of their abilities. Aiden then ask him what is he going to do now, Jackson tells him that him and Hayley are going to meet an elder because they need a old school Crescent wolf to conduct the wedding, the elder that they're going to see is Jackson's grandmother. Hayley and Jackson are walking through the woods to find Mary(The Originals Season Two), his grandmother, he finds her, she informs them on the rituals. Jackson chases after Hayley after after she runs off, he tells her that they have to do it even though it they don't want to because they both have secrets. They agree to do the rituals. Personality Jackson has a headstrong personality and has no problem saying what is on his mind. He also cares for the well-being of the werewolves and will protect them no matter what, even if it means he gets hurt instead. He is also a born leader and has tremendous pride as the Alpha of his pack; despite this quality, he never jumps to conclusions before he learns all the facts, as evidenced by his insistence that the werewolves not blame the vampires for the Bayou bombing until they knew for sure who did it. Physical Appearance Jackson is a male werewolf with light olive skin, brown eyes, and curly dark brown hair. Powers and Abilities Jackson possesses all the standard powers and abilities of a werewolf. However being born into one of the two Original Werewolf Families he may be stronger than regular werewolves. Weaknesses Jackson has the typical weaknesses of a werewolf. Relationships Hayley Marshall Hayley is Jackson's betrothed. Jackson has watched Hayley as a wolf for years, so he’s had a lot of time to get to know her. He officially got to talk to her in his human form when the full moon came up. He introduced himself to her and revealed himself as the wolf who's been protecting her. He told her of their engagement, which surprised her. Later, she promised to break the curse placed upon him and their family. When the curse was broken and he finally got to talk to her in person, they spent more time together, especially after she decided to live in the Bayou. He became even more attracted to her after he witnessed how strong she was as a leader in her efforts to unite the pack and fight for the werewolves' involvement in the peace treaty. He worked with her to protect their family and friends. Jackson continued to hope to have a chance with her, but, most of all, he wants Hayley to be safe and happy. Oliver Oliver was Jackson's best friend. Jackson thought of him as a brother and a lieutenant in helping run the pack. Oliver, however, was much more aggressive in nature than Jackson, which caused a strain in their friendship. That strain grew bigger when Oliver began making moves to take control of the pack, not seeing Jackson as being fit to lead. Oliver took over as alpha briefly but before his death, reaffirmed that Jackson is the true alpha. When Oliver died, they parted on good terms. Name Jackson is derived from the English surname meaning "son of Jack". Appearances The Originals Season 1 *''Tangled Up In Blue'' (wolf form) *''Sinners and Saints'' (wolf form) *''Crescent City'' *''Le Grand Guignol'' (wolf form) *''Moon Over Bourbon Street'' *''The Big Uneasy'' *''An Unblinking Death'' *''The Battle of New Orleans'' *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' (deleted scenes) The Originals Season 2 *''Wheel Inside the Wheel'' *''Chasing the Devil’s Tail'' *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' *''Brotherhood of the Damned'' *''Sanctuary'' *''The Devil is Damned'' Trivia *He is one of Hayley's werewolf acquaintances. He has the underlying ruggedness of a werewolf raised in the Bayou, but he's magnetic, intelligent and strong-willed - the natural trusted leader of his pack. *In Crescent City, it's revealed he and Hayley were betrothed in hopes of uniting the werewolves. *In Moon Over Bourbon Street, he made an alliance with Klaus which was meant to result in Klaus giving him moonlight rings for his pack. *In The Big Uneasy, Oliver said that the Crescent Wolf Clan and Klaus' father's pack (the Northeast Atlantic Pack) have been going at each other since the beginning of time. *In The Battle of New Orleans, Jackson told Oliver he loves him like a brother. *Jackson's bloodline dates back to the beginning of werewolf history. *Before the curse was lifted from the Crescent wolves, Jackson protected Hayley as if he instinctively knew she was a part of his pack. *Jackson seemed to show full control while in his wolf form, which is uncharacteristic of even the most experienced werewolves. This is likely because he has spent much longer in wolf form than the typical werewolf. * If Jackson's deleted scenes from From A Cradle To A Grave''From A Cradle To A Grave'' are anything to go by, Jackson has a very strong moral code, as he was unwilling to accept a moonlight ring in exchange for joining the Guerrera werewolves. This makes a strong statement, because the majority of werewolves, no matter how much they love their kind, have made their desire to not have to transform on full moons well known; Jackson himself was even eager to not have to turn anymore when it was believed that the Crescents would be getting the rings. * In ''Chasing the Devil's Tail'', Jackson displayed skill with a bow and arrow. He may have learned from Ansel, who had also displayed great prowess with a bow, having lived with and learned from him for months. Gallery |-|Season 1= Crescent46.jpg Crescent55.jpg Crescent74.jpg Crescent79.jpg Crescent81.jpg Crescent82.jpg Crescent87.jpg -the-originals- 1x17-13.jpg -the-originals- 1x17-12.jpg -the-originals- 1x17-4.jpg Moon 13.jpg TOMOBS3.jpg TOMOBS2.jpg TOMOBS1.jpg TOMOBS.jpg Mobs16jackson.jpg Jackson Werewolf Form.png|Jackson's wolf form ObBK.jpg The_Big_Uneasy_-_Capture-2014_(1).png The_Big_Uneasy_-_Capture-2014_(3).png UD2.jpg UD (4).jpg UD (3).jpg UD (2).jpg 1.21 The Battle Of New Orleans 001.PNG werewolveshair.jpg Zdfgzdxv.jpg jackson-in-119.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0856.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0855.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0854.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0853.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0852.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0881.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0880.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0877.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0876.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0875.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0887.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1889.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1888.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1887.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1886.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1885.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1884.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1883.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1879.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1878.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1877.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1876.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1875.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1874.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1873.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1871.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1872.jpg |-|Season 2= Normal_TheOriginals206-0872.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0968.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0972.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1055.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-2035.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-2063.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-2103.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0209JacsonOliver.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0213Jackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0226Jackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0276HayleyJackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0282Jackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1974Jackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1999HayleyJackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-2003Jackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-2170Jackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-2225Jackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0293Jackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0295HayleyJacsonAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0318JacksonAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0362HayleyJacson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0363JacksonHayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0820Jackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0892Jackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1836Jackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1990HayleyJackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1999Jackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2070Jackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2324Jackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2343JacksonHayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2350Jackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0313Jackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0334Jackson-Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0379HayleyJacson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0383Jackson-Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0405Jackson-Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0429HayleyMarcelJacsonJoshAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0637HayleyMarcelJosjJacksonGia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0889Jackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1235Jackson-Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1299Jackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1301HayleyJackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2150JacksonHayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2263Jackson-Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2274HayleyJackson.jpeg References See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Werewolves Category:Labonair Family Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Male Characters Category:The Originals Season One Characters Category:The Originals Season Two Characters Category:Protagonists